


Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (in a way), A whole lot of love, Dancing, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pride, Rainbows, of the pride kind, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to his first Pride."What we have is wonderful and I don’t know how I could ever think that love like this could be wrong.”“Love is never wrong. Love is love, and it is the most natural and beautiful thing in the world."





	Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet and awesome Malec to close out Pride Month! Stay awesome, my lovelies, you're all beautiful <3
> 
> Title is, of course, from "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga.

“Magnus, I have no idea what to wear.” Alec said, standing in his room in the Institute looking at his closet, his phone pressed to his ear. “What do you even wear to something like this?”

“You can wear whatever you feel most comfortable in, Alexander. That’s what this all about - feeling proud of who you are, feeling proud in your own skin. You don’t have to wear something that you don’t want to.”

“I just - I don’t - I mean, you know what my closet looks like. Nothing here really makes me feel like it is right. Right for where we’re going, right for me - I just, I don’t want to be me today.”

“You are you, Alexander. And you’re beautiful the way you are.”

“I - I know. But I just - I don’t want a reminder of my work, my being, that encompasses everything. I just want a day where my runes are cool tattoos and people don’t know that I fight demons for a living. Is - is that wrong?”

“No, that isn’t wrong. I understand just wanting get out of your usual environment. Would you like to come here, let me help you come up with something that you’d like to wear?”

“Yes. Please.”

“You’re in your bedroom?”

“I am.”

“Portal incoming.”

On cue, a Portal opened up next to Alec, and he stepped through it, directly into Magnus’ bedroom.

Alec’s eyes opened wide when he took in Magnus and his outfit. “Wow.”

“Is it too much?” Magnus asked, eyes full of concern. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.”

“I… no. You’re beautiful. I just - I didn’t expect this.”

Alec’s eyes raked up and down Magnus’ body, his skin flushing with arousal, even though he knew they needed to be getting on their way within the hour. Magnus was wearing tight golden pants, which showed off his very shapely ass, with a black tank top that had gold threads woven in everywhere. His hair had stripes of gold in it as well, though his arms were decorated with - was it really - with what looked like runes - well, some specific runes, such as the runes for Love and Protection - in blues, purples and pinks, which Alec knew were associated with the colours of the bisexual flag.

“The runes aren’t too much?” Magnus asked.

“No.” Alec smiled, pulling Magnus close to him, unashamedly groping his ass. “Runes are my marks. It’ll show people that you belong to me. And I like this one in particular.” Alec trailed his fingers over the blue Wedded Union rune on the inside of Magnus’ wrist. “I can’t wait until we do get married. Even - even if you can’t wear the rune given by the Silent Brothers, you can have this.”

Magnus nodded, eyes suddenly filling with happy tears. “I can’t wait.” He blinked back the tears, not wanting to ruin his gold eyeliner, and then he stepped back, surveying Alec’s form. “So, what shall we do with you?”

“I… I’m not comfortable in pants like yours. A bit too flashy for me. I don’t have to wear pants like that, do I?”

“Not if you don’t want to. Remember, Alexander, I told you, this is all about you coming the way you feel comfortable. So tell me what you’d like, and I’ll make it happen.” Magnus snapped his fingers with a magical flourish.

“I… I really liked those leather pants you wore that one day.” Alec said shyly, blush creeping onto his cheeks. “But - in black. I still feel better in black.”

“You do look particularly scrumptious in black.” Magnus purred. “But it is warm out, real leather would probably be too warm for you, so how about we get this instead?” Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec’s black jeans were replaced by tight black pants that gave off the appearance of leather, but Alec could already feel that they moved more smoothly and were a lot lighter of a material so he wouldn’t overheat.

“These do particularly good things for your ass.” Magnus whispered huskily, groping Alec’s behind. “It looks particularly marvelous.”

“Why thank you. I do aim to please.” Alec smirked.

“So what will it be on top? If you want to wear anything that is, it isn’t mandatory.”

“I… well, I don’t want to show off all of my runes. So maybe just a simple tank top like yours?”

“With the gold, or without it?”

“With it? So we can sort of match?” Alec wrinkled his nose. “Is that too cheesy?”

“Not at all. Sounds absolutely perfect to me.”

Alec felt the whoosh of magic replace his black t-shirt with a tight black tank top just like Magnus’, hugging all of his curves and accentuating the flat planes of his stomach and his ripped muscles.

“Two more things.” Alec breathed, pulling Magnus close. “Then I’ll be dressed.”

“Oh? And what would those be, darling?”

“The… the runes you have. Can you… I mean please would you… can you paint mine as well?”

“You want to go full on rainbow on your runes? Like that gay pride flag I showed you?”

“Yeah. And… highlights in my hair too?”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah… can you… I mean, could you put the Wedded Union rune on my wrist as well?”

“Of course.”

Magnus pulled Alec close, tracing over each of Alec’s runes with a delicate fingertip, the blue sparks of magic sinking into Alec’s skin, turning his stark black runes into colourful displays of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple.

All of his runes finished, Magnus stepped back, holding Alec’s hand in both of his, fingertips trailing over the inside of Alec’s wrist. “You’re sure?” Magnus whispered.

“Please.” Alec said. “I’m ready for it. So ready.”

Magnus sketched the outline of the Wedded Union rune over Alec’s skin, seeing the colourful pattern flowing onto the soft pale flesh. Alec’s smile grew wide as Magnus finished it, pulling him in for a kiss, showing him that yes, they would be committed for forever when they would, when they could, though in their hearts they already had.

“Ready to go?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yes.” Alec breathed, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek, both of them disappearing into each other’s touch for a few moments, before Magnus reached a hand behind them to twist open a Portal.

They stepped through the Portal to arrive in Manhattan, leaving the alley they arrived in to enter a throng of other people covered in as many rainbows and colours as they were themselves. There were flags and balloons everywhere, everyone smiling radiantly as more and more people crowded the streets. Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’, holding him close, and no one even gave them a second look. Alec smiled, taking in the environment, everything he could soak in, knowing that he was surrounded by people like him, who weren’t afraid to show who they were, who weren’t afraid to participate in this - this _Pride_.

Alec had long since stopped feeling shame about his sexuality, but this was still a new experience, one that Magnus had already mentioned years before, but Alec hadn’t yet felt comfortable being this - being this open. With an Institute of Shadowhunters who still mostly disapproved of his relationship with Magnus under his command, he knew he had to be circumspect in his affections, though whether they disapproved more because Magnus was a man or because Magnus was a warlock and therefore a Downworlder, he could never be sure. So he didn’t hide his relationship, but he didn’t flaunt it either.

Today, however… surrounded by mundanes, he could flaunt all he wanted. Surrounded by other people who accepted him for who he was, who accepted Magnus, who didn’t know the world that they inhabited the rest of the time… it was freeing. He pulled Magnus closer.

“You okay, darling?” Magnus asked, eyes filled with concern.

“I’m great.” Alec reassured him. “I - it’s been a long time since I’ve felt this… free… when surrounded by other people.”

“Oh, I see.” Magnus nodded. “Well, if the mood strikes you, don’t be afraid to kiss me, Shadowhunter.”

Alec grinned, spinning Magnus up close to him, planting a kiss on his lips, dipping him even, like he’d seen in movies. Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise, but he sank into the kiss, feeling Alec’s warm body holding him close. He heard the “pop” above them, though to Alec it was lost in the roar of the crowd, until the multicoloured confetti started falling all around them.

Alec pulled Magnus back to standing, lips still working against each other, reveling in feeling Magnus close like this in front of all of these people. When he pulled away, he was breathless, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the confetti floating around them, staring in amazement.

“I didn’t expect a storm of confetti like this.” Alec murmured, stroking a finger over Magnus’ cheek. “But it’s beautiful. Just like you.”

Magnus smiled, wrapping his hand around the nape of Alec’s neck, and pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Many hours later, Alec and Magnus found themselves in the middle of a club, surrounded by other sweaty rainbow-covered people. There had been plenty of appreciative glances thrown their way, and even several propositions, which Magnus turned away graciously, for they only had eyes for each other as they ground together in the heat of the club to the beat of the thrumming music.

Alec’s eyes raked over Magnus, taking in the sheen of sweat over his golden skin, but his gold eyeliner still somehow impeccable, it had to have been held on by magic, Alec couldn’t think of any other way it would be there, given how sweaty they both were. Their shirts were long since soaked through, but their painted runes must have also had their own magic, since they weren’t fading or dripping or streaking at all, just glowing under their exertion and sweat.

Magnus turned his back to Alec, grinding back against him as Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ waist, holding him tightly in place as they moved together, grinding against each other with abandon. Alec was fully hard in his pants, and from his view over Magnus’ shoulder, Alec could see that Magnus was as well, their attire leaving nothing to the imagination. Alec imagined that they were probably giving the other patrons of the club a good show, but no one’s eyes seemed to be on them specifically, just wandering over them occasionally, giving them their privacy as everyone danced to their and for their own pleasure.

Alec moaned low into Magnus’ ear, hitching his hips against the warlock another time, but then pulling away, not wanting to embarrass himself on this dance floor.

“A bit too much?” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, and Alec nodded frantically. “It’s okay, love. Let’s go get a drink or two, relax a bit. You’ve been working up a real rhythm on the floor here.”

Alec nodded, relieved, slipping his hand into Magnus’ as they made their way over to the bar, where Magnus ordered them some special rainbow Cosmopolitans. Magnus knew a lot about alcohol, and while there was some amount of settling on top of each other in layers that drinks could do, Magnus was pretty sure that the bartender had to have been a warlock to manage the different layers on this one. Alec looked at his drink with a bit of amazement, and let Magnus guide them back into a VIP seating area that he’d already paid for, their gold admissions bracelets flashing on their wrists.

They settled together into a dark alcove, drinks abandoned on the table as soon as they sat down, as Alec plastered his lips to Magnus’ almost immediately as they were seated. He moaned into the kiss a bit, then pulled back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a few minutes now.”

“You don’t have to ask, Alexander.” Magnus smirked. “If you want to kiss me, you don’t have to ask. Not here, not anywhere.”

“Even at the Institute?”

“Even at the Institute. I’ve long since stopped caring what Shadowhunters think of me. I only care about you and your comfort levels.”

Alec snuggled into Magnus’ shoulder, wrapping an arm over Magnus’ chest. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Everything. But especially today. It’s nice to just be… me.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, holding him close as well. They rested there for several songs, slowly sipping at their cocktails. Alec had gone almost completely limp against him, but he knew the Shadowhunter wasn’t asleep, there was still a nervous energy thrumming under his skin. Alec was waiting for something, but Magnus didn’t know precisely what that was.

The fast song that had been playing on the DJ’s system faded out, and a slower more romantic song came on. Magnus watched as a lot of people scattered off the dance floor, the slow song not keeping their attention.

Alec on the other hand, his mouth broke out into a smile. He set his empty glass on the table, and got to his feet, tugging Magnus up after him.

“May I have this dance?” Alec asked seriously, drawing Magnus’ hand up so that he could kiss the back of it.

“Of course. Yes.” Magnus breathed, following Alec to the dance floor, where they found space easily, pressing themselves together softly, hands roaming over biceps and backs and hips as they settled together. Magnus could feel eyes on them, not malicious ones, but jealous, jealous that they had found this type of intimacy that so many others were still searching for.

They spun around slowly, swaying together, keeping in pace with the slow tone of the music, letting it flow through them and infusing them with a sense of peace. Alec pulled some space between their bodies, just enough so that they could press their lips together, and just that simple press of lips was everything. It was soft, it was intimate, it was real, it was just _everything_.

The last notes of the song beat through them slowly, and they felt a fast song coming up, and the dance floor around them filled with people again. But they stayed locked in their own little world for a few moments more, kissing and breathing each other, the simple moments washing over them as they lost themselves in it.

Once they were jostled out of their little world, Magnus recognized the look on Alec’s face, and pulled them back to the VIP section, where their dark alcove was sufficiently shielded that Magnus could throw up a Portal, and they stepped through it to their bedroom.

Alec pulled Magnus in close for a simple hug, holding each other tight.

“Thank you.” Alec whispered. “How - how is it that you know me so well?”

“I make it my goal to.” Magnus said simply. “Your happiness is my happiness. I know your moods, I know your fears, I know your joys. I scare away your nightmares, and you scare away mine.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Alec asked, stroking his hand over Magnus’ hair. “I wouldn’t have believed it had someone told me when I was a kid.”

“I wouldn’t have either.” Magnus admitted. “But somehow we found each other. And now that we have, I won’t let you go.”

Alec smiled, tiredly. “Can I -I mean, can we -”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Magnus snapped a finger, and their clothes vanished, and they crawled onto the bed together, settling onto their sides, pressed together from lips to toes.

They moved slowly, relishing in the feel of each other, nothing elegant or complex, just the simple feel of skin sliding against skin. They held each other’s hips tightly but without bruising, and as they shuddered apart, they slumped against each other, breathing loudly but so, _so_ happy.

Magnus vanished the mess between them, stroking his thumb over Alec’s cheek. “So how was today?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Alec chuckled. “It was wonderful. Everything - everything just - and you. You’re all I want, Magnus Bane. What we have is wonderful and I don’t know how I could ever think that love like this could be wrong.”

“Love is never wrong. Love is love, and it is the most natural and beautiful thing in the world. I love you, Alexander Lightwood. Never ever forget that.”

“I won’t. And I’ll always love you too, Magnus Bane.”

They lay entwined with each other as sleep overtook them, and even then, they didn’t part. They were. They were permanent. They were - always.

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Alec dips Magnus in a kiss and confetti explodes above them is shamelessly stolen from episode 2x06 of Sense8, where Lito does the same to Hernando after he gives his big speech at Sao Paulo Pride. If you haven't watched that show, you TOTALLY SHOULD because it is awesome <3


End file.
